


Beltaine

by GwynCat



Series: Turning of the Wheel [5]
Category: Dearg Dorcha, Original Work
Genre: Beltaine 2020, Dearg Dorcha - Fandom, Side Story, amateur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Summary: HAPPY BELTIANE!!!!
Series: Turning of the Wheel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585492





	Beltaine

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELTIANE!!!!

Eithne ran around the market place, all the vendors showing off the products exclusively made for Beltaine. Cakes and desserts made from rosemary and plum-blossoms, clothing embroidered with pictures of lavender and apple-blossoms,candles and tea created from the dried seasonal blossoms and herbs were advertising their products while little Piseagan danced around the Maypole. 

Eithne was drawn to the direction to on one the food vendors by the smell of meat-pies and oatcakes. There was a small group crowded around the food vendors,which wasn't surprising. As Eithne got closer she recognized the sellers immediately.

" Maebh! Emer!"

The Cat sìth and Aos Sì looked at their sister-in-law. Emer waved at her but continued to serve the customers while Maebh went to her sister's Mate's little sister.

" 'ey Eithne, are you enjoying the Festival?"

Eithne nodded vigorously and smiled wildly. Maebh smirked back and leaned on the counter.

" So, What brings ya here?"

Maebh's eyes flickered down when Eithne's stomach growled.

" Hungry? "

" Yeah... "

Maebh turned to her fellow vendor. 

" Oi Emer! Give yer Sister in law a Meat pie! "

The Medic rolled her eyes at the Cait Síth, handing an Oatcake to a Púca. Emer wiped her hands on her apron. She huffed

" Should you be working Maebh? We're at dinner rush! "

Maebh pushed off the counter, and waving a hand. 

" Oh please we're fine! S'not like we need the money! "

" No but its the final rush before the bonfire! "

Maebh rolled her eyes and reached out her hand hearing Eithne's stomach growl again 

" Come on, meat pie. "

Emer grabbed two, shoving one at Maebh and handed the other to a customer, who's mouth watered at the steaming meat pie. 

" Go raibh math agat. "

" Tá fáilte romhat. " 

Maebh handed Eithne the tin. She let her sleeve slide off her shoulder and shifted her weight to one hip. 

" So... What are you're plans after the Bonfire? "

Emer turned to Maebh and gave her a disgusted look. 

" Do you ever think of anything else? "

Maebh grinned evily 

" No. "

"Why would she? " 

Eithne bantered. Maebh shrugged carelessly. 

" You're only jealous that I can go to the -" Maebh looked around and leaned toward Emer and Eithne " Adult celebration. "

Emer rolled her eyes

" I've spent all my ' Adult ' Beltaines with Mórag and **your** sister. "

The flirtatious Cait Síth smirked at her sister in law. 

" I still get more than you~. "

The pig-tailed Cait Síth shifted uncomfortably. 

" Uhhhh... guys can we not talk about your sex lives? "

" Ya Emer, stop talkin' about havin' sex with our sisters! "

The Aos Sí scowled at Maebh, punching her shoulder, who flopped dramatically against the counter, almost knocking pies off. 

" OH I AM WOUNDED!! HOW COULD YOU!?! "

Emer batted her away from the table. 

" Stop leanin' on the table, you'll knock the food off! "

A customer shyly attempted to get their attention. 

" Ma'am, uh, Ma'am? "

Emer glared at Maebh, pointed angrily at the customer, and walked away. She wiped her hands off as Maebh went to deal with the stuttering Leprechaun. 

Eithne happily munched on the pie as she watched the ' drama ' play out snickering at Maebh's dramatic display. She stopped when Emer turned to her. Emer leaned against the counter near Eithne. 

" So I was thinking we could bring pies to the others during the bonfire ceremony. "

Eithne stopped munching, holding up a finger to let Emer know she wanted to answer. Eithne swallows a chuck off beef. 

" Yeah! You want help carrying them? "

The medic nodded 

" Yes please. "

Maebh interrupts

" Alright, that's the last one! Can we go now? "

Emer's ear flicked

" We need to clean up first. "

The clean up didn't take much, all they had to do is cover the cauldron and pack away the supplies, leaving out pies for the clanmates. The trio made their way to the town square where the twin bonfires we're being prepared to light. 

A large Cait Síth ran up to Emer lifting her up and nuzzling her. Emer laughed

" Mórag!! "

The large Cait Síth nipped at her Mate's neck, causing Emer to squirm and try to get out of her grasp. 

" Mórag No!!! "

Emer laughed 

" Mórag."

Mórag turned her head to look at her other Mate, Guinevere. 

" Why? I'm goin' to do worse later ~"

She growled seductively 

" Mórag! "

Emer squeaked, Mórag looked at her petite lover. 

" At least I'm waitin' til after the bonfires~. "

Eithne waved a pie in her big sister's line of sight. 

" Ooo~! "

Mórage grabbed it from her, still holding Emer in the other arm. Maebh handed her twin another one of the pies. 

Eithne looked to Guinevere

" Do ya know when Róisín And Greer will be here? "

Guinevere nodded 

" Greer went on a hunt earlier, I think she went home to drop the meat off or sulk. "

" Shouldn't Róisín be here already? she is in the planning committee. "

Emer wheezes 

" Ok Mórag, put 'er down. "

" I don' wanna! "

"Mórag... "

The warrior sighs

" Fine. "

And let's Emer down. 

Eithne points in the distance

" There's Róisín! "

The Aos Sí walks toward the group. 

" Hi, Is everyone having fun? "

There's a pleased murmer from the group. 

" Good! Who's staying for the -" Róisín shudders " After party? "

Maebh smirks, letting her other sleeve slide down

" Ya know I am~. "

Mórag grabs her two Mates, balancing the pie tin on her chest. 

" Me 'n my Mates are havin' our **own** After party! "

Róisín cringed, and turned to Eithne 

" What about you, Eithne? "

" I'm tired. "

" Oh ok! " then Róisín mutters under her breath " finally someone with _some_ class! "

Maebh tossed the priestess a pie, which she almost dropped. 

Róisín glared at Maebh and scuttled away. 

Guinevere spoke up

" What's 'er problem? "

Mórag shrugged and went back to picking on Emer, who swiped back. 

They continued, or started, to eat their dinner as they watched Róisín and a few others light the bonfires. The rest of the village came and started dancing around the twin flames. As the farmers started bringing out their lifestock, Greer made her appearance. 

"Oi Greer, Over here! You're missing' it! "

Greer looked at her larger cousin and walked toward the group. She sat down after grabbing her pie from Maebh, enjoying the celebration with the rest of the Clan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short , I forgot about it til today and me and my sister are having a Girl-day and it didn't want to spend to much time writing
> 
> Go raibh math agat = Thank you ( Irish)  
> Tá fáilte romhat = You're welcome ( Irish)


End file.
